Dread Knights
Among the ranks of the Unforgiven no chapter is regarded with more wariness and uncertainty than the Dread Knights. Born during the 21st 'Cursed' Founding from the gene-seed of Lion El'Jonson, this chapter of Adeptus Astartes is renowned for the excessive zeal and murderousness in their persecution of the Imperium's foes which, while it has garnered them many victories and much acclaim with those less aware of the almost religious way they engage in their brutally torturous wars. To many of the scions of the Lion the Dread Knights are considered to be a rabid hunting animal or a blunt instrument, unleashed by Lord Azrael when word of a potential member of the Fallen reaches their ears, for when they are set upon the trail of one of the hated Angels the brother-templars of the Dread Knights are unrelenting, willing to rampage through entire systems to find and capture even a single one of their traitorous kin. Chapter History Created during the dark days of the Age of Apostasy the Dread Knights are something of a reflection of the mad high lord Chapter Homeworld Payens, much like their former homeworld of Cappadocian is a feudal world of warring kingdoms and knightly orders, the worship of the Emperor of Mankind is the largest factor in the Dread Knight's choosing of this world as their new homeworld. Chapter Recruitment During Payen's great festival where villagers, soldiers, priests and even the lords of the land join together in joyous (if somewhat melancholy) celebration of the God-Emperor, each mortal begs for his glorious return, to awaken his most beloved son; the Great Lion-Knight. During these celebrations tournaments are held, the mightiest warriors gather from all over the entire planet to compete, the great duels and tests of skill winnow the strong from the weak, the cunning from the lackwits and the honorable from the conniving. Upon the completion of this great tournament the champions are sent to the Mountain of Angels, where lies the Halls of Forgiveness; fortress-monastery of the Dread Knights. Those who make it to the mighty fortress are greeted by the grim, imposing figure of an interrogator-chaplain who, upon taking the measure of those who made the climb will task them with a sacred mission, without congratulation or acknowledgement of their impressive deed. These potential brothers are tasked to slay one of the great beasts that roam the dark forests or lurk in the world's mountains then return with the beast's head to prove each has succeeded. Notable Campaigns *'The Isaren Massacre (M41) -' Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks Specialist Ranks * Brother-Paladin '- * '''Brother-Redeemer '- Even amongst the ranks of the Dread Knights those known as Redeemers are truly psychotic, as the equivalent of an Interrogator-Chaplain these masters of torture are in charge of brutally prying out a confession and all secrets from captured Fallen. Vicious in the extreme Redeemers drive their brethren into apoplectic fits of rage with their demented proclamations, rare is the Fallen Angel that survives the Redeemer's attentions with their sanity intact. The current head of the chaplaincy is known as the Lord-Redeemer, a rank currently held by unstably zealous Dacian Aurea. * '''Brother-Seer Line Ranks * Brother Templar Chapter Command Headquarters Companies Gene-Seed Like all gene-seed of the disciples of Caliban the Dread Knight's show no signs of physical mutation and the usual purity of all Dark Angels descendants. Mentally however the sons of Payens do not appear to have escaped the apparent curse of their founding. Accusations of wanton slaughter and seemingly random carnage have long dogged the Dread Knights, the sheer brutality and almost sadistic mindsets having caused many in the Inquisiton and indeed within the ranks of the Adeptus Astartes to call of their liquidation. Much to the chagrin of those calling for the chapter's destruction evidence (no matter how flimsy) always manages to be found that vindicates the Dread Knights, many believe that the Unforgiven supply the chapter with the items to obfuscate their demented savagery. Even outside of battle those interacting with battle-brothers of the Knights frequently report their Astartes show a propensity towards hateful paranoia and excessive willingness to go beyond what even chapters such as the Iron Hands consider appropriate force. Combat Doctrine Chapter Beliefs Deathwatch Service Notable Chapter Space Marines * Lord Paladin Ashkelon- The current leader of the Dread Knights, Ashkelon is a warrior of unrelenting fury and almost psychotic determination. Famed even amongst the chapter for being more brutal and vicious than even the feared Brother-Redeemers, even bearing one of the black pearls, usually reserved only for the Interrogator-Chaplains of the Unforgiven. * Lord Redeemer Dacian Aurea * Lord Seer Zahhak Giorgi Chapter Relics *''Redemption''- The huge greatsword wielded by the leader of the chapter, currently held by Lord Paladin Ashkelon. Forged from a strange metal of sinister providence the massive blade known as Redemption is the hereditary weapon of the Dread Knight's Lord Paladin (chapter master) first discovered on the fearful graveyard world of Nicomedia during a hunt for Cypher and a band of the Fallen, the greatsword that would be known as Redemption is blessed (though many would say cursed) with a fearful ability that bears terrible parallels to the abilities of the culexus assassin, provoking feelings of discomfort and unease in those faced with it, when drawn in battle this disquiet evolves into full-blown horror and revulsion, even as the shimmering silver blade cleaves through every bulwark. Chapter Fleet The fleet of the Dread Knights is a curious thing, though many experts in the long and storied history Adeptus Astartes would assume that it, much like the World Eaters legion of old, would be geared to towards absolute annihilation, such a reasonable assumption would be wrong. For reasons known only to themselves and their fellow Unforgiven, the Dread Knight's fleet is geared towards the crippling and boarding of enemy ships, many believe that this is to slake the clear bloodlust of the chapter, however the many prisons in the cavernous expanses of the fleet speak of a far darker, sinister fate to those who cross the fleets path. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge The Dread Knight's chapter badge bears a stylised skull impaled on a blade, the head drips with blood. Chapter Relations Feel free to add your own Allies Unforgiven The Dark Angels' Successor Chapters collectively call themselves the Unforgiven, for their own Inner Circles are fully aware of the ancient I Legion's checkered history and they, too, seek to absolve themselves of their ancient failure. As noted, each of the Unforgiven Chapters follows the Dark Angels tactical organisation almost exactly. The Unforgiven coordinate their actions, and it is not unknown for the Supreme Grand Masters of all the Chapters to gather for regular summit meetings on The Rock, often to discuss their progress in the hunt for the Fallen. Yilanli Reavers (a renegade sect of the chapter) Enemies Fallen Angels Like all Dark Angels Successor Chapters, the Dread Knights loathe those renegade Space Marines who were once members of the Dark Angels Legion that spat upon their oaths to the Lion and followed the Arch-Betrayer Luther into damnation. The Iron Seraphs relentlessly pursue the Fallen across the breadth and width of the galaxy, determined to capture them and force them to repent, in order to achieve forgiveness in the eyes of the Emperor. Space Wolves Ordo Hereticus Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By Your Chapter Feel free to add your own About Your Chapter Category:21st Founding Category:Dark Angels Successors Category:Imperium Category:Renegade Chapter